


Uncle Villi

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute teen Loki, Ducks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki lives!, Melons - Freeform, Sweet Thor, Swords, Teachers, Uncles, after spanking cuddles, odin sleep, paddled little bottom, parental disciplinary spankings, strict odin, sweet Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Odin sleeps whilst Uncle villi cares for the family. Loki is predictably naughty. Villi is gentle and sweet. Sleepy Odin, Sweet Frigga, Loving Thor, adorable teen Loki and one little bottom spanked gently twice!





	Uncle Villi

The Asgardian Royal Family, Odin All Father, Frigga All Mother, Thor, and Loki were turned out in their finest to welcome Odin’s brother, Villi. Heimdall waited patiently for Odin to go down the line, reviewing his family. He wanted to make an impression on his elder brother. As he stopped in front of his sixteen year old son, Loki, The All Father looked at the boy with an expression of stern warning.   
“You, young man are to be on your best behaviour.” Odin warned. “If you step out of line I will set your little bottom on fire.” Loki looked up at his huge father timidly, gulping at the warning.   
“Yes sir.” He squeaked. Odin smiled, charmed by his cute son’s response. He brushed a lock of his wavy hair behind his ear and patted his bottom gently.   
“Good boy.” Odin looked to Heimdall and nodded and the big sentry plunged the Great Sword into the lock, activating the Bifrost beam. It deposited a positively enormous Being, portly and ancient. His long, silver hair falling in ripples over his broad shoulders. His face leathery and wizened. Both Thor and Loki sucked in a breath at the size of him. His expression was in direct contrast to the rest of his rather severe appearance. He had ice blue eyes, twinkling in a bed of wrinkles and laugh lines. He was smiling, which was disarming and warm. He stepped forward and embraced his brother, hugging him warmly.   
“Baby brother!” The man’s booming voice chortled. Loki and Thor smiled at one another upon hearing this. He broke the embrace and stepped to Frigga, taking her hand and kissing it, winking at her with a cheeky expression. “My dear! You look lovely as I remember!” he then stepped over to Thor and Loki, towering over them. He spared them a warm, jolly smile. Loki found himself smiling in return. “My handsome nephews! Hello Little Ones! Give Uncle Villi a hug!” He gathered the boys into his arms and gave them a gentle hug. Loki felt such affection in the hug he returned it, closing his eyes blissfully.   
“Hello, Uncle Villi.” Loki squeaked, smiling up at the friendly giant.   
“Aw, hello Little One. Such a good boy.” He leaned down and kissed Loki on his cheek tenderly and patted his head gently. “You have fine sons, brother.” He said to Odin who beamed with pride. “It has been far too long since I have visited! These two were but babes!” Odin grinned and patted Villi’s back, leading him to his quarters. 

* * * *

Later, in the Royal Dining Hall, the family talked as they ate the noon meal. “Odin, whatever you’re feeding Thor, you need to feed double to Loki. He’s a bit small, don’t you think?” Loki nearly spat his food out at this. He found the statement hilarious!   
“Loki is six years younger than Thor my brother.” Villi smiled and nodded, patting Loki’s back.   
“Worry not, Little One! You’ll catch up to brother.”   
“Yes sir.” Loki replied, smiling. Odin gave Loki a sweet smile of approval. It made the boy feel warm all over.   
“Odin, your sons are so well behaved. What’s your secret?”   
“Discipline. A firm hand applied to a small bottom when needed does wonders.” Villi erupted into booming laughter, nodding.   
“I spank my sons also, brother. Still, they are not nearly as polite and well behaved at yours.”  
“I’m sure they are wonderful boys.” Frigga said, smiling. Villi smiled at her warmly.   
After lunch, Loki trotted up to his father who was walking down the corridor with Villi, showing him around the palace.   
“Papa, may I please show Uncle Villi a magic trick?” Odin stopped and smiled down at his son.   
“Alright, but only one and you mustn’t do anything dangerous.” Loki smiled and stepped in front of the fleshy mountain that was his uncle. He held his left hand out, palm up and swirled his index finger of his right hand over it. Green swirls appeared and a small, green frog appeared out of nowhere! Villi roared with laughter, patting the young prince on the head.   
“Why you clever little fellow!” He reached down and lifted Loki up, crushing him to his chest in a gentle embrace. He gently patted Loki’s little bottom, giving him a scruffy kiss on the cheek. Loki hugged his neck sweetly.   
“I love you, uncle Villi.” The boy said, laying his head on the giant’s shoulder.   
“Uncle Villi loves you too, precious child.” He patted Loki’s bottom and cuddled him for a moment, then sat him on his feet. Loki smiled and scooted off down the hallway leaving both men smiling after him. “What a charming child.” Villi said.   
“He can be.” Odin replied, smiling. 

* * * *

The next day, Odin and Frigga dropped the bombshell news to their sons that their father was due for his Odinsleep. He had called his elder brother to Asgard to take over for him whilst he slept. The boys listened attentively, their expressions worried. They were both cautioned to be on their best behaviour because uncle Villi was related to them, therefore he could administer discipline in Odin’s absence. Both boys nodded their understanding and The All Father went to bed.   
For the first whole day, Loki spend every moment at the foot of his father’s bed, his arms folded on the bed, his head on his arms. His expression was a mixture of worry and sadness. Finally, Frigga sent him off to eat his dinner. The boy walked slowly, head down to the evening meal. Villi met him coming down the corridor.   
“Why so sad, Little One?” He asked, kneeling down to talk face to face. Loki hugged him, tears forming in his eyes.   
“I miss papa.” He said sadly.   
“Your papa is well, baby boy. He will awaken soon, I promise.” He held the boy tenderly, rubbing his back. “I will keep you safe and give you all the love and guidance you need until then.” Villi patted the boy’s bottom, smiling at him. Loki pulled away, his tears drying up.   
“Thank you for coming to be with us, Uncle Villi.” The boy said, swiping his eyes with his sleeve. The giant man leaned over and kissed his head.   
“You are welcome, you very good boy. Now go and eat your dinner like a good boy.” He gave Loki a gentle pat to his bottom to move him along.

* * * *

The next day, Loki at the urging of his friends, Eric and Inger, used magic to make his substitute teacher sound like a duck. The three boys and indeed the entire class laughed long and loud as the angry man scolded them in his duck voice. To their utter horror the man walked down the corridor to the throne room, where uncle Villi sat. Loki peeked around the door and waved the spell away just as the man began to speak. He furiously relayed the information to Villi and left, brushing past the naughty teens. Villi spotted Loki and his friends and summoned them with a crooked finger.   
Loki stood with Inger and Eric at the base of the throne, looking up to the man guiltily. The other two boys trembled before the giant man, not knowing how he would deal with them.   
“Well now, your Instructor tells me that you altered his voice to sound like a duck. Is this true young one?” Loki bowed his head and peered up at his uncle beneath dark lashes.   
“Yes sir.” He squeaked. Villi threw his head back and roared with laughter! All three boys flinched at the loud sound and looked at one another as the big man laughed.   
“Alright, one at a time.” Villi said, brushing tears of mirth from his eyes. Loki mounted the steps bravely and stood before his uncle. Villi reached down and lay the boy over his lap, placing one huge hand on the small of his back. “Do you know why uncle is giving you this spanking Little One?” He asked, his eyes crinkling in a warm smile.   
“Yes sir.” Loki replied softly. Villi began to spank the boy, applying quick, stinging swats to his small bottom. It was amazingly gentle for a man his size. He left Loki’s leggings in place and took great care not to spank too severely. Loki jerked forward with each swat. Not out of pain but because the big hand pushed his whole body forward! The swats were more firm pats to his little bottom. He obviously didn’t intend to hurt the teen’s little behind and Loki lay still and obedient throughout the gentle discipline. It was over before long and Loki’s bottom only stung slightly. Villi looked down and smiled at the obedient child.   
“Such a good boy! Your spanking is over Little One. Promise uncle you will be a good boy.”   
“Yes sir, I promise.” Loki chirped as the man stood him up and pulled him in for a gentle cuddle.   
“Alright. Next!” One by one, Eric and Inger mounted the stairs and received a gentle spanking from the giant man, followed by a warm hug. “Very well. Off to school with you my young scholars!” He chortled, giving each boy a gentle pat on their bottom to scoot them along.   
When Instruction ended, Frigga cornered Loki and asked him about the incident. “What kind of mischief did you get into for Uncle Villi?”   
“I used my magic to make my teacher talk like a duck mama. Uncle Villi spanked me and I apologized to my teacher. I’m sorry mama.” Loki looks at his mother with such sweetness she was forced to forgive him.   
“I know your uncle went easy on you. No more naughtiness while your uncle is here young man. If you misbehave again mama will spank you and I promise your little bottom will be sore, understand?”   
“Yes ma’am.” The boy replied respectfully. Frigga rubbed his bottom gently and kissed his brow. 

* * * *

The next day, Loki took it into his head to slay some melons. He took his practice sword and found a spot just outside the palace grounds at a fallen tree. He had lined up melons on the blowdown and was hacking them to bits one by one. Villi walked up behind the boy and watched him silently, admiring the wiry little prince’s athletic abilities. Loki was thin but strong. His strokes were true and his lean body moved gracefully.   
“You remind me of my brother when he was a boy.” Villi suddenly said, surprising Loki. The teen turned and smiled up at his uncle.   
“I do?” He asked, putting the small sword down.   
“Yes. He was thin and wiry like you when he was a boy.” Loki stepped up to his uncle and hugged him, earning him a hug and a pat on the back. He sat down on the log and bade Loki sit next to him. “Loki, I know you worry for your father. I understand that. I promise you he will come out of his sleep soon. It is something we all must do.”   
“Will I sleep that way uncle?”   
“Possibly. If you become king you will have to. The king must be constantly in control my boy. Your father elected to take on the responsibility for these realms as a young man. Your path may be different. Either way, you must trust that things will turn out as they should. Do not worry Little One.” He put an arm around Loki and squeezed him supportively.   
“Thank you, uncle Villi. I’m sorry I behaved badly in Instruction.”   
“You are forgiven my sweet boy. I just wanted to let you know that things will be alright.” Villi smiled and patted Loki’s narrow back. “Go back to your conquest of melons.” He said, suppressing laughter. 

* * * *

When Odin failed to wake up after a week, Frigga called the Healers to examine him. Matron Rin, The All Father’s friend and part time tormentor looked him over carefully. “He is fine. He put this off for so long he is enjoying a nice rest. Don’t worry.” Frigga thanked her and sighed, relieved. Loki, who had suppressed his natural tendency for naughtiness for a week, finally broke his streak and found himself waist deep in trouble.   
Eric and Inger had found a cask of wine near the boat docks and had rolled it to a place of relative privacy under a jetty, at the edge of the water. Inger told Loki about it and the teen thought nothing could be harmed by having a sip or two of the stuff. He knew he was too young to drink alcohol but reasoned that he would escape trouble by stopping after a few sips. Six hours later he was found alone, on his back on the bank of the waterway, sleeping off a bellyful of wine. Since Eric and Inger were nowhere to be found and he had no intention of grassing them out to his uncle, Loki took the full blame. He was blamed not only for being drunk but for taking the wine. Frigga took him to his chambers to sleep it off. When he awoke, he took a shower, his head pounding from a nasty hangover and was escorted into the throne room for discipline.   
Loki stood before the throne and his uncle, weak kneed and sickly, genuinely terrified of his uncle. The giant man spared him a look of exasperation mixed with pity.   
“Well, well. You’ve gotten yourself in a fine pickle my little nephew. How is your head?” Loki looked up at his uncle, pale faced and frightened.   
“It…it hurts sir.” He squeaked meekly.   
“Well now, let’s see if we can take your mind off it with a sore little bottom.” He beckoned Loki and the boy mounted the stairs slowly. He was crying softly by the time he reached his uncle. Villi reached down and picked him up, laying him on his chest for a cuddle.   
“Shhhh… There, there Little One. Don’t be frightened. I am not angry with you. It’s only a spanking sweet child.” Loki settled down and nodded. Villi gently laid him across his lap and patted his bottom gently to calm him. Loki felt a big hand on his lower back, holding him in place. He began to spank the teen, very gently at first, then ramping the punishment up to a crisp, stinging spanking. Loki squeaked in discomfort and began to cry softly as the big hand stung his little bottom. Through it all he felt the love his uncle had for him. Not only through the hand that spanked his bottom but the one which patted his back supportively. “That’s a good boy. Hold still for uncle. Yes, Little one. I know it stings. Almost over now. Awww, yes sweet child. Lie still like a good boy.” Villi applied ten brisk spanks to Loki’s sit spots, wringing an “ouch!” from him. That ended the spanking.   
“I’m sorry uncle Villi!” The boy said tearfully, his bottom stinging.   
“I know my precious boy.” Villi’s voice was unsteady. He began to rub Loki’s sore bottom gently. “Poor little fellow. Hurting at both ends. Yes, that’s a good boy, lie still.” Loki lay still and obedient as his uncle rubbed the sting out with his gentle caresses. “Such a tiny little bottom. Uncle will care for you my baby nephew.” He rubbed and patted the sore little cheeks until Loki relaxed and his tears stopped. Villi gathered the teen into his arms, holding him and soothing him with cuddles and gentle words. Loki was fast asleep in moments. As he carried the boy through the corridor Frigga stopped him and gave the big man a kiss on his cheek.   
“Thank you Villi.” She said, smiling.   
“My pleasure my dear.” The big man said. He took Loki to his chambers and laid him in his bed to rest. He peeled the young prince’s leggings down to reveal a pert, round, and very adorable little rump glowing pink from his spanking. Villi rubbed the warm, soft flesh gently, smiling at the cuteness. Loki smacked his lips and moaned pitifully. The big man went to the bathing chamber and wet a face flannel in cool water, laying it on the poor little bottom. Loki sighed and slipped deeply into sleep. 

* * * *

The next day Odin awoke, looking and feeling refreshed. When he spoke to Frigga and learned of Loki’s naughtiness he confronted the boy. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t paddle your naughty little tail right now.” The man said, glowering down at his timid son. Villi walked up and put a hand on Odin’s shoulder.   
“Brother, I have already spanked the boy. I do not see how you can justify punishing him again. He is a child. Children misbehave. It is part of the natural process of growing up. Your son is an extraordinarily good boy. Do not be so harsh with him.” Loki breathed a sigh of relief when his father exceeded to his elder brother’s wisdom.   
“I’m sorry papa. I didn’t mean to be naughty.” Odin looked into the sweet, penitent face of his youngest son and smiled.   
“Alright my Little One. I forgive you.” Loki flew into his father’s arms, hugging him tightly.   
Villi took his leave the following day. The entire family turned out to wish him well. Loki was especially sorry to see him go. He hugged his uncle tight, kissing his scruffy face tenderly. “I love you, uncle Villi.”   
“I love you too, my little nephew. Be a good boy.”   
“Yes sir, I will.”   
“I will see you all again very soon!” The big man boomed as Heimdall twisted the sword.   
“Well, I think that went pretty well.” Odin proclaimed. Loki turned and began to walk away when Frigga stopped him.   
“Where are you going darling?”   
“To the woods. I have to think about something.”   
“What, my baby?” She asked sweetly.   
“If I’m going to sleep every night or only once in a while.” Loki left all three scratching their heads.


End file.
